


Jim's Coat Pocket

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair reads an article about knowing what is in your mates coat pocket and his brain works overtime trying to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Coat Pocket

Jim’s Coat Pocket  
By Patt

 

Blair stared at Jim’s jacket on the hook and wondered if he really knew Jim as well as he thought he did. For instance, what did Jim keep in his coat pockets? Would Blair be able to figure that out? And would he be right? The magazine he was reading said that he wouldn’t know Jim as well as he thought. 

There was only one way to find out and Blair decided that he was going to write down everything he thought Jim would have in his pocket. 

Jim would no doubt have a handkerchief in case his nose was running. You have to have one of those. So that was an easy one for Blair to figure out. 

Maybe Jim would have a toothpick in a wrapper in his pocket, for chewing on after a meal. This one Blair wasn’t too sure about. 

Blair smiled as he thought about Jim keeping spare change in the pocket for when Blair needed extra. Jim always seemed to have spare change in there. 

What else would Jim keep in his coat pocket? Well its spring, so he wouldn’t have gloves in there. What else could there be? 

Would he have chapstick to keep his beautiful lips soft? _Why am I thinking about soft lips? And since when do I think of his lips as beautiful?_

He might keep a small tube of hand lotion to keep his hands from drying out. He’s got really soft hands for a man. _What the hell am I thinking about soft hands for?_

I bet he’s got a comb in there for when the wind blows his soft, baby fine hair. _All right, since when do I think of it as soft and baby fine? How would I know that?_

Blair looked down at his list and frowned. Why was he suddenly attracted to Jim Ellison? Or was he always attracted and just didn’t pay any attention? He was going to have to watch from now on. But for the time being, he needed to find out what Jim kept in his jacket pocket. As soon as Jim came home and went to take a shower, Blair was going to find out. He was running an experiment, that’s what it was. And that magazine was wrong. 

Jim finally walked through the door and said, “Hi Chief.”

“Hey Jim, you have time for a shower if you want. Dinner is almost done,” Blair said as calmly as he could. 

“Okay, thanks.” Jim took off his jacket and hung it up. Then he took off his shoulder holster and took out his badge and wallet. He set them all on the bar and headed for the bathroom.

“Anything wrong, Chief?” Jim asked when he heard Blair’s heartbeat quicken and Blair’s face was flushing. 

“No, I just got a little hot for a second, that’s all. Go take your shower and I’ll set the table,” Blair said trying to focus on dinner. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Jim walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Blair hurriedly set the table and got them their drinks and then went for Jim’s jacket. 

Blair put his right hand into the right hand pocket and found a pocket knife. _Oh, yeah, he always opens letters and packages with this. Its very helpful._

The next thing he found was chapstick and Blair almost did a snoopy dance of joy for being right about one thing. Blair pulled the lid off and sniffed. It was cherry. Funny, he never noticed that Jim used flavored chapstick before. Now all Blair could picture was himself kissing Jim’s soft lips with the cherry taste. _What is wrong with you?_

There was a comb in there and a small tube of lotion, just as he had thought. Jim didn’t get those soft hands from not taking care of them. 

There was also some change in that pocket, but that was about it for that side. Blair knew he had to see what was in the other pocket now. 

Reaching into the left side pocket, he felt something odd. It was a picture. Blair pulled it out and saw a picture of him and Jim fishing. Jim had it laminated and he carried it in his coat pocket. How strange was that? He had an extra key to the loft in there. _Smart thinking, Jim._ Jim had a small package of Kleenex in there and this surprised Blair. He could have sworn that Jim used a handkerchief. But he guessed that he was wrong.

Blair was so into checking Jim’s pockets that he didn’t hear Jim come into the room. “Can I help you with something, Blair?”

Blair jumped and dropped everything in his hands. “Sorry, man, I was looking for something.”

“In my coat pocket?” Jim knew that Blair was lying. 

“Okay, fine. I’m taking a test from a magazine and I’m doing pretty well so far. I had to guess what you carry in your coat pockets. I was pretty darn close. But I never would have guessed a laminated picture of us from our fishing trip,” Blair explained and hoped Jim wouldn’t be mad. 

Jim picked the picture up off the floor and slid it back into his pocket. “So a magazine told you that you should know what’s in my pockets?”

Blair smiled and blushed. “Well not exactly. I’m supposed to know, but I didn’t, so I was checking to see how close I was.”

“Why does it matter, Blair?” Jim asked nervously, he knew that things would be different after Blair saw the picture of the two of them in his pocket. 

“Hey, dinner is just about done, you hungry?” Blair shoved the rest of the things in Jim’s pocket and started for the kitchen.

“Yes, I am hungry, but aren’t you going to ask me about anything in my pocket?” Jim knew it was coming soon.

“I never would have guessed the picture, but other than that, everything was just about right. Although, I thought you used a handkerchief but I saw that you used Kleenex instead. So I was wrong on two things, but the rest I had right. Oh three things were wrong. I thought you would have a toothpick in there too,” Blair answered, just a little bit nervous over being such a dope. 

“You aren’t wondering why I carry a picture of you in my jacket?” Jim asked. 

“Well, I guess I am. But it’s your pocket, you can put whatever you want in there,” Blair said. 

“I carry your picture to look at sometimes when I need help concentrating,” Jim admitted. 

“So, like it helps you from zoning?” Blair asked, almost bouncing in place. 

“No, the opposite. I can’t seem to focus on one thing sometimes and I look at the picture to help me focus,” Jim explained. 

“Sweet. I never would have thought of that, but that’s good, Jim. Want to eat?” Blair headed into the kitchen.

“Did you ever wonder why I didn’t have a picture of someone else in there to focus on?” Jim really couldn’t believe how obtuse Blair was sometimes.

“No, because I wasn’t really thinking about the picture.” Blair started putting dinner on the table. 

Jim sighed and realized that there was only one person in this discussion and it wasn’t Blair. 

The two men sat down at the table and Jim said, “Smells good.”

“Since when do you use cherry flavored lip gloss?” Blair asked. 

“It’s chapstick, Chief, not lip gloss. I’m not a woman.”

“I know that. I just got confused. Since when have you used that?” Blair asked. 

“Since today. I ran out of mine and I had no choice, they only had cherry at the store,” Jim answered. 

“So you don’t usually use cherry lip gloss,” Blair questioned again. 

“No, I’ve never used it before. And it’s not lip gloss, it’s chapstick. Why is that such a big deal?” Jim wondered. 

“The magazine said I should know what’s in your pocket and I never would have guessed that,” Blair answered. 

“Why should you know what’s in my pocket?” Jim asked. 

“Because the magazine said so.” Blair replied. 

Jim took a bite of dinner and said, “This is good, Chief.”

“Thanks, it’s a new recipe from Maggie next door. She thought we would like it.” Blair started eating too and Jim was right, it was good. 

“So, am I supposed to know what is in your coat pocket?” Jim asked as he continued to eat dinner. 

“Yeah, you probably should know. Do you?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t have a fucking clue, Chief.”

“Really? And you aren’t curious at all?” Blair observed. 

“No, I’m not curious about your coat pocket. I’m curious about many things, but that wouldn’t be one of them. I find it hard to believe that a magazine had to put that in their pages to sell it,” Jim was complaining now. 

“Are you mad, Jim?”

“No, just disappointed.”

“With me?” Blair had a look of hurt on his face that just about killed Jim. 

“No never with you. With myself.” Jim didn’t really want to go into this. So he decided to change the subject. “What’s for dessert?”

“I made cheesecake with cherries on top. It doesn’t smell like the chapstick, though.”

“I certainly hope not,” Jim smiled. 

“So why were you changing the subject? Why are you disappointed in yourself?” Blair asked. 

“Because I don’t have a clue as to what is in your coat pocket.” Jim said. 

“I have the same things that you have except for a comb. I could never get a comb through my hair.”

“You have a picture of the two of us, laminated?” Jim asked sarcastically. 

“No, I don’t have that. But the rest I do have. However, I do have a two dollar bill you gave me when I first moved into the loft. I saved it for good luck,” Blair said as he continued eating. 

“And did it bring you good luck?” Jim asked. 

“I’m still living here, aren’t I? I would say it brought me very good luck. I’ve never been in one place as long as I’ve been here.” Blair didn’t know if he should have said this or not. 

“Blair, don’t you wonder why I have the picture of us in my pocket. I don’t use it to focus, damn it?”

“So why do you keep it in your pocket?” Blair asked softly, knowing that Jim had to tell him something. 

“Because when I’m alone in the truck, I like to see us together,” Jim blushed. 

“So, it reminds you of when we were fishing?” Blair inquired. 

“No…Are you trying to make this harder for me?” 

“No, I just need to know where you’re going with this,” Blair countered. 

“It reminds me of what good friends we are and how much I love you.”

“As in friendship love?” Blair asked. 

“No…You **are** trying to make this hard on me,” Jim sighed again. 

“Would you like to go out on a date tomorrow night?” Blair asked. 

Jim looked at Blair to see if he was kidding and saw how serious he was. “Yes, I would love to go out with you tomorrow night.”

“Good…I’ve been thinking about you too,” Blair admitted. 

“Can I have my first kiss tonight?” Jim asked. 

“After we finish dinner and dessert. But first you’re putting some of that cherry lip gloss on,” Blair teased. 

“It’s Chapstick…All right, you talked me into it.” Jim smiled at Blair and Blair smiled right back. 

“Boy, am I glad I read that magazine tonight. Otherwise we’d still not know what was in your pockets,” Blair teased back. 

“I love you, Chief.”

“I get it now. I love you too. And after a short dating period we’ll show each other how much,” Blair reasoned. 

“A short dating period? How short?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“Tomorrow night work for you?” Blair asked seriously. 

“You’re on.” Jim leaned into Blair and kissed him with much need and desire. Blair kissed him back with just as much emotion. 

“Maybe we could make out on the sofa tonight,” Blair offered. 

“Whatever works for you, Blair. I’m game if you are.” And Jim meant every word. 

“Tonight it is and tomorrow it’s really going to be,” Blair decided. 

Jim started eating dinner again and kept smiling at his new lover. This was going to be good. 

The end


End file.
